Nevusa
Nevusa is a Dunmer member of the Dark Brotherhood. She is found in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Interactions Litany of Blood Dialogue "The Listener said you would come to me." :What did you say about the Listener? "The Listener sent me to deliver the Litany of Blood. I placed it before the Night Mother's shrine. She said the book is meant for the killer who tasted death. While that could refer to anyone in the Sanctuary, I believe she intends it for you." ::What's the Litany of Blood? "A test, perhaps? A message, most certainly. Your Brothers and Sisters have gazed upon it and seen nothing but blank pages. They found it to be comforting, calming, but totally empty. Perhaps your eyes will see something more?" :::I'll take a look at the book. "Go and look at the Litany of Blood. If you see nothing, then you aren't the one I supposed you to be." ::::Who are you if you don't mind me asking? "The Listener sent me to deliver the Litany of Blood. That's all you need to know and more than I want to say." :::::Who's the Listener? "The Listener and the four Speakers make up the Black Hand, the ruling council of the Dark Brotherhood. You might even say she's the leader of the council. The Listener hears the words of the Night Mother and whispers them to the Speakers." :::::You said the pages of the book are blank? "As blank as the stare in a dead man's eyes. But go ahead and see for yourself. I'm curious to find out if the Listener is right about you. If you can see what's really there." After reading the book: "Tell me, Assassin, what did you see?" :I can read the Litany of Blood. "So the Listener was right. Tell me, what did you see?" ::It's some kind of prayer or ritual, maybe. Very poetic. "What a blessing you've received! The Night Mother has chosen you to fulfill the Litany of Blood. Let me ask you this. Did the passage make any sense to you?" :::It's a chant. Descriptions of people, like riddles, ending with "you will know them by their eye." "Of course. The targets must be marked in some way. Easier than I would make it, but who am I to question the Listener? It's clear to me that you must decipher the Litany of Blood and kill the targets inscribed on its pages." ::::Why do you think they're targets? "What else would a book provided by the Listener contain? Determine each target and assassinate them. Beyond that, the will of Sithis isn't for you or I to question. Your task won't be easy, but the Listener has faith that you will succeed." After the quest: "You've been given a sacred duty. Perform it well and bring honor to the Night Mother and your Sanctuary, Assassin. Your Brothers and Sisters would kill to have been chosen for such a task." :What if I kill the wrong person? "There are no wrong people. The Dread Father welcomes every soul you send him, aside from your Brothers and Sisters. Obey the Five Tenets and you have no fear of invoking the Wrath of Sithis." ::Why didn't the Listener just tell me who to assassinate? "The Listener required someone special for this task but the Black Hand wasn't sure who to assign it to. The Night Mother always provides, though. You can read the litany. I'm sure there are clues among its words." :::From beyond death's prison, I offer those who meet my unshriven gaze with your blade's cold caress. "Did you have a brush with death? It would fit, and it would explain your special sight. The reason you can read the litany. The last part is easier to interpret. Make ritual offerings with your sacred blade." ::::Sacred blade? "The assassin's blade you were given access to when you were initiated. The Blade of Woe. It's a symbol and a sacred instrument, the will of Sithis made manifest. I'm sure the blade will play an important role as you complete the litany." :::These pedestals used to be empty, right? "While you were away, that ghostly image appeared. Someone you killed, I presume? If so, I imagine we'll see more of them as you complete the litany. I look forward to seeing what happens after you fill all fifteen pedestals!" Quotes *''"I envy you, . Few get to prove their devotion to the Night Mother and the Dread Father in so dramatic a fashion." Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dunmer Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters